Dancing with a Huntress
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Lillith is a demon contracted to Samael Astaroth. The Queen's serpent. They help Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian solve supernatural cases. Sebastian seems to want to make her his mate for some reason. How will Lillith deal with her masters ridiculous orders and a demon after her own black heart? AN-Sorry if this sucks, but I don't really know how to summarize this.


**BloodyGrim: Yep**** hi! This is the kuroshitsuji story 'Dancing with a Huntress'. I have my own oc in here and she is from the 21****st**** century. However, I guess you could say she is a hunter or assassin of sorts. She is also ¾ demon and ¼ angel so, she basically dances around Sebastian and makes him act different. This is a Sebastian/oc fanfiction. It mainly starts at the Jack the Ripper arc. There are a couple of my own arcs and some lemons. Sebastian might act differently. More cruel too.**

**Sebastian: Hmm… who is this creature you are talking about?**

**BloodyGrim: *Grins cheekily* Not telling!**

**Sebastian: *Smiles evil smile that promises torture* Really ~?**

**BloodyGrim: *Whimpers* Aah! Sebastian is going to kill me! *Holds piece of paper to camera* Here is the disclaimer while I run for my life. *Runs off with Sebastian following with a creepy glint in his eyes.***

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim owns none of Kuroshitsuji. I do own my OC and some other things. I really do not want to get sued or killed for claiming other peoples stuff. People have died before because of it. I'm serious. T_T**

Dancing with a Huntress

A figure draped in shadows jumps across rooftops of a city's buildings. Chasing a low class demon. The figure sends the demon crashing into the ground from the roofs with a single kick. The demon snarls at the shadowed figure. The figure then steps out into the moonlight to show a beautiful woman around her mid-twenties with long silver hair and red eyes. She is around the height of 5'11'' and is dressed like that of a butler in the Victorian age. Though, the uniform looks more feminine.

The demon screeches at the woman with fear and hatred. A sadistic smirk graces the woman's features. The woman whispers softly like the wind, "Be gone foul beast."

With a flick of her hand the demon is cut into several pieces. A scythe made out of shadows and blood appears in her hand. The women sighs in exasperation, annoyed that it was so easy. Suddenly there is a black portal where the demon was killed. The woman is dragged into it. The only expressions shown on her face is interest and amusement.

_5 minutes later_

The woman appears in the middle of a blood bath. She frowns at this, wrinkling her nose at the smell of decay. She hears a noise, like a moan. Curious, the woman walks over to where the noise came from. She finds a young man around sixteen years old. He is covered in blood, making his dark red hair turn a burgundy color.

The woman tilts her head curiously, kneeling by his head. She brushes his hair from his eyes, to see sad grey orbs. The man flicks his eyes over to her, but there is no emotion. The woman whispers, "Do you wish to make a contract, sir? Have you forsaken god? If you have, I will help you with your wish in exchange for your soul." The words are whispered soothingly yet seductively.

The man looks at the woman with a hint of determination in his eyes. "I will accept your deal creature, on four conditions. You will never lie to me. You will protect me with your life. You will only help me when I ask or tell you to. And you will be my butler."

The woman nods her head, confirming the conditions. "Do you accept the deal?"

The man asks, "What is your name creature?"

The woman smirks slightly, "My name is Lillith."

The man chuckles, "I, Samael Coatl, Earl of the Astaroth family, accept your deal Lillith, child of the night."

Lillith bows her head as Samael's right arm and her left hand glows. "Your deal is accepted, my master."

_3 Years Later_

"Master, her majesty has sent you another letter." Lillith, with her bangs going to her shoulders with the rest pulled into a low ponytail, says to her master. She is still wearing the Victorian butler's uniform but she wears high-heeled white boots instead of shoes and the colors are different than a normal butler's uniform. The tailcoat and pants are white along with the tie, with a white black-striped button vest. And the silk button-up shirt underneath the vest is pitch black. Lillith also has a black pocket watch instead of a gold one.

Samael looks up from his work to see Lillith holding a silver platter with a letter from the queen on it. He sighs, then takes the letter and opens it. It reads…

_Dear Dog and Serpent,_

_Her majesty requests that you two work together to solve resent murders caused by the persona known as Jack the Ripper. Her Majesty has become despaired that her citizens are being killed. Her Majesty wishes for you to end these killings swiftly._

_Sincerely Her Majesty, Queen Alexandria Victoria_

_W.B.B. Ash_

Samael leans back in his chair thoughtfully. He rests his right elbow on his left hand, with his chin on his fist. A smirk appears on Samael's lips. "We finally get to meet the Queen's dog at last. Lilith, get the carriage ready. We are going to London."

Lillith bows, her shoulder length silver bangs hiding her amused smirk. "Yes, my master."

_2 Hours Later_

"My master, please don't fidget. I know you are excited to meet Earl Phantomhive, but it is improper of you to act like a five year old. Why don't you look at the crime scene? The earl should be here soon with his butler."

Samael sighs, "I know, it's just that I wonder what a fellow servant of the Queen is like. And I have already seen the crime scene. It is nothing like when I first met you Lillith."

Lillith smirks slightly, "Yes. Well, the first time I met you, was a massacre. Not one simple kill. All the same though." Lillith tilts her head to the side, as if listening to something. "It seems you will not have to wait long master. They are here, and it seems Lord Randall is giving them some trouble."

Samael chuckles in amusement, "Randall always did have a stick up his ass. Come, let us go meet them Lillith." Samael walks over to Earl Phantomhive, his butler, Lord Randall and Fred Aberline. Sighing in exasperation, Lillith follows her master.

When she gets there, her master is already introducing them to the Earl and his butler. The Earl's butler seems to take an interest in her for some reason.

Samael grins motioning to me, "This is my butler Lillith Cocidius. She is also my protector and most trusted servant."

I bow to the Earl and his butler. Though I'd rather not bow to the butler. He smells like a fellow demon. I smile politely, but it is fake. The other demon notices. "It is a pleasure to meet you Earl Phantomhive. And you flatter me, my master."

Sebastian POV

_Hmm… who is this butler? The name sounds like a female's. It sounds familiar too. How could a female be a butler in this era? This female has a demonic smell to her._

"Sebastian, you may go and mingle with Lillith while I talk to Earl Astaroth. You should be able to find out more on the case."

Sebastian smiles his polite smile and bows to his master. "Yes young master." Sebastian turns around to face the other butler with one of his famous smiles. "If I may ask, why are you dressed as a male?"

The other butler smiles a mocking smile with her eyes closed. "What do you mean? Are you saying that a woman cannot simply be one hell of a butler?" There is a hidden threat to her tone, saying that if he asks any farther, he will not like the results.

Sebastian smirks challengingly at this. _Ooh. I like this female. Definitely acts like a demon. Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I made her my mate. She is a full blown alpha, so this will be fun._

Sebastian smirks, "I did not mean it like that my beautiful Demoness." He grabs a lock of her silver hair between his pointer finger and thumb, and brings it to his lips. "I was simply inquiring why you are dressed like a butler."

Lillith gives him a look that clearly states that she does not appreciate her hair being touched by him. "It is what my master wished of me. Besides, men's clothes are easier to move around in and less likely to get ruined. I also kindly ask that you keep your hands to yourself." The last part is said with a fake smile.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, "Ooh? I would like to say no, but then I would probably not be able to retrieve information from you. So I will oblige with your request like the gentleman I am." Sebastian lets go of Lillith's hair.

Lillith glares at him then scoffs. "Arrogant demon." Sebastian smirks at this. Lillith ignores him and continues with the summery of the crime. "The victims are all female prostitutes. Each victim seems to be cut up with some sort of rotating blade or blades. There are only two things in common that I was I able to find out without touching the corpses. Besides the victims being prostitutes that is. One, the murder was conducted elsewhere. And two, the victims all had red hair found on them. Even though none of them were red heads. Of course the incompetent police do not know this information. They couldn't find a clue even if I gave it to them."

Sebastian goes into his thinking pose. _Hmm… that's more information than the Scotland Yard could come up with. The crime doesn't make sense. I don't know of anything that has rotating blades. There is a supernatural scent in the area too. The other demon probably smells it too, but is not commenting. Probably doesn't want to say more than she has to._

Sebastian is brought out of his thoughts when both of their masters return. Earl Astaroth speaks first, "Lillith, we will be meeting Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian at an associates of his that we both know. You will probably be highly upset with me when were over with the visit, though. So you should probably order some extra sparing dummies than the norm."

Lillith quirks an eyebrow at what he said. Then her eyes widen with realization. Her body starts to twitch like she is restraining herself from killing someone. It is barely noticeable though. Only the keenest of eyes could see it. Apparently, Earl Astaroth has keen eyes. Earl Astaroth raises his hands in a soothing gesture in an attempt to placate her. "Now, now Lillith, you can strangle him after we are finished with our business."

Lillith visibly relaxes, but now there is an evil smirk on her face. She bows deeply with her right hand over her chest where her heart should be. "Yes, my master." Lillith then stands up and motions with an arm to their carriage. "Shall we go then master?"

Earl Astaroth sighs visibly in relief, "Yes. We shall go Lillith." They walk off, leaving behind an interested Sebastian and a confused Earl.

_I wonder what Undertaker did to make her want to kill him. Oh well. I'll probably find out in an hour when we get there._

**BloodyGrim: Hello! What do you think of the story so far? It was kind of hard to write Sebastian. I should probably tell you some background of Lillith and Samael. **

**ABOUT LILLITH COCIDIUS (Full name unknown)**

**Her name means 'of the night' and her chosen last name means 'mythical hunter god'. She is the daughter of Lucifer and a demon angel hybrid. She is also the niece of the Lilith that was Adams wife before Eve and mated to Archangel Samael or Satan. (Ironic that the names I chose fit together with my story.) She is the niece of Lilith on her mother's side. She is also thousands of years old and the second in command of her father's level of Hell, Pride. It is the ninth level, otherwise known as Treachery. She has met Sebastian in his Demon form Malphas, but was hidden in Shadows because other demons try to see what she looks like so they can hunt her down and mate with her or eat her to gain power. Other things will be known later on in the story.**

**ABOUT SAMAEL COATL ASTAROTH**

**Samael means 'like god' and Coatl means 'serpent.' Samael's last name Astaroth is the name of a dethroned prince of Hell. The Astaroth family is descended from the prince. So Samael has a tiny bit of demon in him. Enough, that he is faster, stronger, and heals faster than a normal human. His family has served the royal family for centuries. They are the ones that use their cunning and the shadows to protect the throne. Of course they are only loyal to the ones on the thrown than the ones who are just related to them. Samael's family was massacred when he was sixteen by people controlled by Ash. Not the queen. He has taken over his family's position and will find the people who killed his family and make them suffer with the help of his contracted demon, Lillith.**

**BloodyGrim: That is all the information I'm telling for now. The rest you'll find out in the story. So yeah, read and review or I will not continue this story. I am currently writing four other stories. It'll probably change as the days go on, though. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
